talk the hind legs off a donkey
by kangajii14
Summary: Yukhei suka pacarnya entah dia berubah atau tidak. A NCT Fanfiction. Rated T. Renjun, Huang X Yukhei, Wong. YukhRen/JunKhei. Mention: nct dream, johnten, broken!noren


Talk The Hind Legs Off A Donkey

By _kangajii14_

.

* * *

Dinikmati saja, tapi jaga-jaga tetes ins*to kalau mata anda panas selagi membaca sregi ini

.

.

.

Yukhei paham betul pacarnya, Renjun, itu super manis walaupun sering sok mengaku garang plus manly tanpa menyadari badannya sendiri. Dari dulu sampai sekarang daya tarik Renjun itu tidak pernah lepas darinya sampai Yukhei rasa ingin pindah kampus agar tidak sering bertemu dengan laki-laki yang wajahnya bisa dibilang jelmaan perempuan (bahkan lebih cantik dari kebanyakan perempuan).

Ia pertama kali bertemu Renjun saat Mark mengenalkannya pada teman sepermainannya. Karena temannya hanya Jungwoo dan Kun yang mana menurut kakak sepupunya, Ten, mereka terlalu tua untuk Yukhei. Dikenalkan ia dengan Mark lewat pacar kakak sepupunya, Johnny. Nah dari ajang mari-mengenalkan-Yukhei-dengan-anak-yang-lebih-muda-pasti-cocok-jadi-temannya itu, Yukhei kenal Renjun.

Renjun pertama kali adalah Huang yang pemalu. Renjun begitu pendiam dan hanya menempel pada Chenle, yang diusut punya usut mempunyai hubungan kerabat dengan keluarga Huang. Yukhei tidak melihat sesuatu dari Renjun pada saat itu. Tapi tidak saat laki-laki tersenyum, tampaklah gigi gingsul yang dipertahankan bahkan sebelum giginya tumbuh. ITU DULU. Renjun yang sekarang berbeda,

"Hoy, Wong!"

"ADUH!" Ia meringis pelan. Tepukan di belakang kepalanya bukan main meskipun berasal dari tangan yang ringkih.

"Hihihi ..." laki-laki itu meringis tanpa rasa bersalah, kemudian menyesap cafe latte pesanan Yukhei.

Rambut yang dicat merah menyala itu jadi pusat perhatian di tengah kafe. Sumpah, bahkan dengan model rambut ditata ke belakang itu jidat Renjun seperti semacam lampu disko dadakan saking kinclongnya. Alisnya, uh, bahkan Renjun mahir menggunakan pensil alis karena tidak puas dengan rambut alisnya yang bisa dihitung jari.

"Lama Yukh? Ehehe ... maafin, abis tadi aku nemenin Jisung nyari kado buat Chenle." Jisung? Oh, pantas saja ia mencium gelagat aneh saat Chenle sekarang-sekarang ini menempel terus dengan Jisung bak dilumuri lem alteko.

"Anak _piyik_ * mau jadian sama anak lumba-lumba?" Tanya Yukhei sambil meraih kembali cafe lattenya dari tangan Renjun. "Adikmu itu lho, Njun, jadi tau pacar-pacaran padahal SMP belum lulus. Makanya jadi kakak ajarin yang bener!"

"Auw!" Renjun mengusap jidatnya yang dijitak Yukhei seenak udel. Kulitnya itu sensitif, dianuin sedikit pasti membekas. "Kan kamu yang selalu ngajak aku pacaran. Lagian siapa yang suka mangku kalo di rumah ada Chenle sama Jisung? Terus kalo makan berempat kamu nempel-nempel terus suap-suapin aku? Itu kamu yang ngajarin, pea!"

"Hehh, gak sopan! Aku seniormu lho,"

"Biarin. Wlee," si rambut merah melet unyu. Yukhei hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Dulu Renjun tidak begini. Ia ingat Renjun masih seunyu (sampai sekarang masih sih) dan sepolos anak SD waktu rambutnya masih coklat gelap. Karena yang punya wajah manis, Yukhei kadang ingin gigit karena membayangkan rambut Renjun itu coklat gelap. Tapi yang sekarang benar-benar sebuah perubahan drastis. Renjun yang sekarang benar-benar berani dan berjiwa bebas, contohnya eksperimennya pada rambut merah ngejreng yang hampir saja Yukhei kira kepalanya kebakaran tapi apinya diam saja. Renjun juga sekarang ceplas-ceplos, ngomongnya sama sekali tidak bisa direm, apalagi kalau sedang melawak, jayus setengah mati. Dan yang paling parah, level kepercayaan diri Renjun meningkat drastis sampai pada batas maksimum, ia lebih sering memuji dirinya sendiri tanpa alasan. Nah, itu. Kadang bikin sebal.

Renjun dulu tidak begitu. Tapi Yukhei sadar, ia berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan Jeno teman sepermainan Mark juga. Jeno itu Yukhei akui; ganteng walaupun gaya rambutnya gak banget, terus dia juga tajir dia selalu sok nraktir saat mereka ngumpul, lalu gombal setengah dewa durjana bahkan Renjun yang inosen bodoh itu sampai jatuh ke pesona iyuh Jeno, dan terakhir dia itu kegantengan dan kepedean tingkat parah hawanya gak bisa lepas sedetik nyombongin visualnya. Itu kesan Jeno bagi Yukhei.

Tapi yang bikin Yukhei tambah kesel. Jeno itu waktu pacaran sama Renjun so sweet banget, PDA setiap saat dan ngejagain Renjun banget. Walaupun Renjun malah berubah liar gini tapi bagi Yukhei ia malah seksi gahar begini.

Ugh, jadi sebel mikirin Jeno.

 _tuk_

Sebuah sedotan mendarat di wajah Yukhei. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar ngeselinnya satu ini, "Apa bi?"

"Ba bi ba bi, emangnya aku babi?" Yukhei bergumam 'emang' kecil yang ternyata didengar Renjun. Tapi si rambut merah membiarkannya lolos kali ini.

"Mikirin apa sih Yukh? Kok aku dicuekkin gini. Rencana kita kan mau ketemuan setelah sehari gak ketemu. Malah aku dianggurin gini,"

"Gak papa."

"Jangan bilang mikirin mantanku lagi ya," nah satu lagi, Renjun sekarang pinter baca pikiran (Yukhei only). Yukhei tanpa sadar melebarkan mata lebarnya, Renjun seketika bergidik seperti melihat mata pacarnya mau copot. "Ih, bener kan! Lagian ya kalo aku belum move on dari Jeno gak bakal aku duduk di sini, haha hihi hehe hoho sama kamu di sini. Ih jadi pacar gak percayaan banget, heran deh!"

Renjun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadan sambil bibirnya ditekuk. Nah satu lagi, ia lebih cepat ngambek.

"Siapa juga yang mikirin Jeno? Emang aku naksir dia? Ya enggalah! Amit-amit. Mikirin tuh cukup satu orang doang, kamu." Renjun rasa ingin menyiram Yukhei dengan minyak tanah saat ia mencolek dagu Renjun dengan genit. Pacarnya ini tidak pernah ngegombal seperti mantan sebelumnya, tapi sekalinya dilakukan, ya tuhan perut Renjun rasanya seperti dikocok-kocok. Serius, ia kepingin muntah di tempat.

"Najis, om. Gak usah pegang-pegang!"

"Om, harabeoji mu!" Yukhei rasa ingin gaplok mulut biadab Renjun dengan bibirnya kalau pacarnya ini mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh. Biar bagaimanapun Yukhei setahun lebih tua dari Renjun.

"Eh tapi, waktu ngedate sama Jeno kalian ngapain aja?"

Renjun mencibir sebentar. Nah kan, kepo juga akhirnya dia. Segelintir ide membuat pacarnya cemburu lalu lalang di kepalanya. Dicubit sedikit tentang Jeno, Yukhei pasti sudah bete setengah mati, apalagi kalau dibakar.

"Ya biasalah kaya orang pacaran." Jawab Renjun santai sambil merebut cafe latte Yukhei.

"Spesifiknya gimana, sayanggg?" Yukhei mulai tidak sabaran. Ia menarik kembali cafe lattenya dan diletakkan di meja belakangnya. Renjun mendengus kecil.

"Kaya biasa doang, kok. Makan, nonton, jalan-jalan, rangkulan, bobok bareng, pegangan tangan, ... ciuman?" Nada suara Renjun melemah pada kata terakhir. Sebenarnya ia sengaja memancing Yukhei agar terbakar skenarionya. Eh, tapi mereka benar pernah ciuman sewaktu masih pacaran.

"Oh,"

Yukhei diam sebentar,lalu laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu menyender pada kursi. Hanya begitu reaksi Yukhei. Tapi Renjun yakin pasti di dalam sana Yukhei menahan diri untuk tidak membanting meja yang jadi pembatas mereka.

"Terus?"

Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nantang juga ya dia? Tapi ia lebih memilih tidak meneruskan, toh tujuannya di sini untuk temu kangen pacarnya yang baru sehari tidak terlihat mata belo dan hidung gedenya. Dia kangen sebenarnya, permirsaaah ... dia kepingin dimanja-manja sama Yukhei permirsaah.

"Ya itu doang. Tenang aja, gak sampe mandi bareng. Itu cuma sama kamu aja kok."

Lah, Yukhei malah merona permirsaaah. Sumpah itu baru pertama kali dia mandi sama pacarnya dan itupun karena kepepet. Yang kedua ketiga itu karena kepingin aja, alibinya save water shower together. Tapi ya mandinya sambil nahan engas.

"Yaudah gak usah dibahas." Ucap Yukhei menahan malu. Sumpah, ia malu beneran karena Renjun pacarnya ini kalo ngomong lupa ngecilin volume.

"Yang minta mbahas Jeno kan kamu duluan!" Renjun bersungut kesal, lagi. Dan Yukhei mulai mengerti padahal tadi yang mereka bahas Jeno terus kenapa malah berakhir di mandi bareng?

"Iya sayang, maafin aku ya?" Renjun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ini Yukhei kan? Yang mencubit pipinya gemas sambil berbicara semanis ini. Bukan Jeno kan?

"Tumben ngalah duluan."

"Aku emang salah kok, makanya aku minta maaf."

"Udah ah! Berhenti! Kamu serem kalo kaya gini."

"Apapun aku rela demi kamu."

"Anjrit, JIJIK! Terserah deh Yukh, aku mau pergi aja."

"Lho lho Njun ... mau kemana? Njun, kok ninggalin aku sih ...? NJUN WOYY!"

.

.

" _Tanya aja sama rumput yang bergoyang Yukh,_ "

.

 _END_

* * *

.

.

DREAMIES MAU KAMBEK AAAACCKKKK! KASIAN DONG MARK GA ISTIRAHAT2! Etapi itu entah kambek anak dream atau subunit baru, semoga kalo sub baru ten yukhei jungwoo kun ada (kalo bisa hansol juga:'(((( #baper )

Ini gak jelas asli. Crack pula. Tapi aku penikmat kapal crack sejati mendukung yuren interaction.

Ya udah, pokonya ini fluff (tapi gagal) hehee

*piyik = anak ayam

talk the hind leg off a donkey = (idiom, informal) berbicara terlalu banyak tentang hal-hal yang membosankan dan tidak penting


End file.
